Harry Potter and the Discovery of Life
by MandaRae17
Summary: Hermione tries to make a breakthrough, but its as a school project. Will she discover anything through her research? I wrote this ages ago, but I'm going through and revamping what I've got. Trying to decide if I should continue it or not. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1: Gifts

**Harry Potter and the Discovery of Life: Year 6**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with his world.

_Author's Note: Well, I'm interested to see if anyone has an interest in this story. I began writing it about 10 years ago - so YES, I am going through and trying to make the writing better (I'm 22 now, so I was writing this when I was 12). Thought I'd start with re-doing the chapters I have written and posting them to see if I can generate any interest and then go on from there... Anyhow, this takes place in Harry's sixth year. Enjoy._

**Chapter 1- Gifts**

Harry Potter was lying awake in his bed on a particularly hot July night. To be exact, it was Harry's birthday, July 31st. The young wizard was thinking about a night last his only connection to his parents had vanished behind the veil. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, was dead. And if Harry had it his way, it would be all his fault, but no one would let him think that. Consumed with his thoughts, Harry Potter finally dozed off into a deep, comfortable sleep.

He slipped into a wonderful dream. He was flying through the air on his beloved Firebolt. He did a series of loop-de-loops, feeling the soft morning air whip past him. But then, his dream dissolved into a something new. He was taken back to before he knew he was a wizard, it was kind of like viewing your memories in a movie theater. It was Dudley's birthday and Harry was currently in his cupboard, wishing he was any where but there. Aunt Petunia rapped hard on the door. _TAP TAP TAP._ "Wake up, come watch the bacon!" _TAP TAP TAP._ She wouldn't stop tapping until he woke up. Slowly, Harry's dream melted into reality, _TAP TAP TAP._ He looked around to see what was making the noise.

It appeared that Harry was woken up by an owl tapping on his window. _TAP TAP TAP._ Groggily, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and located his glasses on his bedside table. He crossed the room to the window and let the owl in, landing on his desk. Walking over to retrieve the letter, Harry recognized Hermione Granger's handwriting on the letter's envelope. Harry was so happy to see the letter that his hands shook slightly as he ripped off the seal and read Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I do hope that you aren't dwelling on what happened __in June too much. We are all very sad, __but please do not make it any worse by thinking about __it any longer. We all miss him very much. Anyway, that's __not why I wrote you, I just felt the need to write it. I was __wondering if you've heard from Ron at all? He wrote me __once, just saying hi and wondering if my summer's going __well. If you hear from him, please send me an owl. __Thank you so much!_

_-Hermione_

_P.S. An owl with your birthday gift is on the way!_

_'Why's Hermione so keen to talk to Ron?' _Harry pondered this thought quietly. He was just climbing back into bed when he noticed three more owls perched on his window sill. Excited at the thought of more mail, he crossed the room to his open window.

Each owl carried a letter and a small package. After untying each one, he took his mail over to his bed and began opening them. The first letter was from Hagrid. Setting his letter aside, Harry opened the package. It too was from Hagrid - a knife. It was exactly like the one Sirius had given him. Setting aside the packaging and gift, Harry picked up the letter and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope your summer is going okay, and that the __muggles are treating you right. I heard about what __happened to your knife last year, so I got you a new __one. I know it's not the same, coming from me instead __of Sirius, but I thought you'd like it all the same. I can't __wait to see you in September. Happy Birthday!_

_Your Friend,  
__Hagrid_

"Wow, thanks Hagrid!" Harry said under his breath. Harry examined the knife in awe. He couldn't believe it, he finally had something in memory of his godfather. This wasn't any ordinary knife, it could unlock any lock and untie any knot. Remembering the pile of letters and packages on his bed, he set the knife aside and picked up the next letter and package.

The next package had Ron's handwriting on it. Harry ripped off the letter's seal and read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday, Harry! Sorry for not writing __you since that one letter in the first week of __holidays. Anyway, mum sent along some pies __with your gift. Last time I wrote you, I was in Romania __with Charlie. Now, I'm back at the Burrow. Last __time I heard from Hermione she was doing research __for something. Anyway, mum and dad said __you could come over for the rest of __summer. We'll come and get you at five __o'clock on Friday. We'll take a portkey straight __to your house (the Minister will let us set up one). __I'll see you on Friday then. Happy Birthday!_

_-Ron_

Turning to look at the package, Harry saw yet another owl on his window. This time Harry realized this owl was his own. Hedwig also had a letter and package. Harry called Hedwig down to his bed. After untying her letter and package, he turned to pick up Ron's package. Of course, there was Mrs. Weasley's pies and from Ron was a 'Skiving Snackbox-Variety Pack', a Fred and George Weasley creation. "What am I supposed to 'skive off'? I haven't got Divination anymore. . . oh yeah, I forgot I still have potions!" Harry thought. If he didn't want to be an auror, he would definitely not have potions. He had gotten his results last week. He had gotten 'Exceeds Expectations' in everything, except Divination, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures. In Divination he got a 'Poor' and in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures he got an 'Outstanding'. His new schedule consisted of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Transfiguration. One of the toughest schedule's in the school, except perhaps Hermione's of course.

Forgetting about Snackboxes, Harry turned back to his pile of mail. He now had two more packages to open. He picked up a new package and letter. This letter was from his school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Opening it, he saw the usual letter with his supplies list and an additional note. It was from Dumbledore. It said the following:

_Harry-_

_Professor Lupin has asked me to send __your gift from him along with your __Hogwarts letter. And from me- __Happy Birthday!_

_~Professor Dumbledore~_

Harry excitedly picked up Lupin's package. After opening it, Harry found two large Defense books. "Wow! Thank you, professor!" Harry muttered under his breath. He heard shuffling in the next room and assumed that Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon had perhaps awoken to use the restroom. He picked up the next package and then realized that a letter was peaking out of one of Harry's books. Harry noticed this handwriting as Lupin's.

_Dear Harry-_

_How are you doing? I hope that your holidays __haven't been too boring. Anyway, you might be __surprised to know that I will be coming back to __Hogwarts once more. I have decided that I liked __teaching and that I would enjoy being back __at Hogwarts. So, I am looking forward to __seeing you in September._

_Yours truly,  
__Professor Lupin_

Harry felt a sudden rush of happiness inside him. Lupin was returning to Hogwarts! He made a mental note to tell Ron and Hermione the next chance he got.

Now, he turned to look at his last gift. The gifts had come and gone so quickly. When he picked up the letter he noticed Hermione's handwriting on the envelope. Harry took a deep breath, then slowly opened the seal, thinking about how his gifts would soon be gone.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! I hope that it's not too bad, __spending your birthday with the Dursleys. Don't __worry about telling me if you hear from Ron, I __already got a letter from him. He's invited me over __also! Well, I think you will find my gift interesting, __yet very, well I don't know how else to put it, cool. __Don't worry, more is on the way! I am looking forward __to seeing you at the Burrow! Happy Birthday!_

_Best Wishes,  
__Hermione_

"What did she get me, Hedwig?" Harry asked his bird playfully, but very quietly at the same time. He then moved onto the package, which was very light. It looked far to big to be so light-weight. After a few moments of silent pondering, he opened the package.

* * *

_Please review with any comments, suggestions, etc... :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Research

**Chapter 2: Research**

"Wow!" That was the only word that could escape Harry's mouth. "Wow!" he muttered again with an awed expression on his face. He knew that Hermione was taking N.E.W.T level Charms, as was he, but what he hadn't known was that Hermione was taking on a special project. This special project was only offered to those who got 100% or more on their exams, which was pretty much just Hermione.

_Harry-_

_Now that you have opened you package, but not the actual gift, I will tell you that I am taking on an extra Charms project along with the N.E.W.T. level class, I am attempting to invent a spell. I began my work on it over the summer. Enclosed is a copy of the work I have done so far. You may find it interesting, but in case you are feeling cheated, another gift is also on the way. I hope you find this research interesting, and I'm really hoping this works the way I think it will. Okay well I think you want to open up the research part now, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_-Hermione_

Inventing your own spell sounded like an awful lot of work for sixth year, but if anyone could do it so young, it was Hermione. Harry was doubtful that he would even be able to follow such complex work. It was sure to include many theories and models that were beyond his knowledge. So, with slight apprehension but much curiosity, he opened up the envelope that contained Hermione's research.

Sure enough, the packet of research was full of things he just barely grasped. But after fully reading through Hermione's notes, diagrams, and other research tools, he finally realized what it was that she was attempting to do. Hermione was planning to do something that no witch or wizard had ever been able to do before. She was trying to invent a spell that could regenerate the dead. When he reached the last page he saw yet another note from Hermione.

_Harry-_

_Just in case you haven't yet figured out what my plan is, I am trying to invent a spell to re-awaken the dead. I have most of it figured out. All I have left to do is figure out how to link the effects of the spell to the incantation. Then I also have to figure out what the incantation is. I have also written a law to make sure no one abuses the spell effects, because if there wasn't control over the spell the world would become too over-populated. I already cleared it with the Minister, and he says it would be an honor to house the law, that is of course if my invention succeeds. Well see you on Friday!_

_Happy Birthday, again!_

_-Hermione_

"Seems like she's out done herself, again!" Harry said in a stunned whisper. Then a thought came to him, what if the spell worked. He could revive Sirius! He could see his godfather again! Then it donned on him, that's why Hermione sent it - she too was planning to regenerate Sirius. Why else would she send research to him for his birthday?

It was now 6:00 in the morning, and the Dursley's were just waking, he could tell by the sounds of creaking floor boards and the thunderous groans of Dudley complaining that he needed breakfast. This was Harry's least favorite thing about living with the Dursleys, that they had to be awake at the same time as him.

"POTTER!" came Uncle Vernon's voice. '_Great_,' Harry thought, '_At least I'll be leaving at five_.' Harry slowly got dressed and started downstairs when he heard the unmistakable shriek of Aunt Petunia. Alarmed by the noise, Harry jumped down the stairs two at a time.

"What? What's the matter?" Harry exclaimed when he arrived in the kitchen. The scene that met his eyes certainly was not what he had been expecting. A hoarde of owls, perhaps, or maybe a house elf, since both had been known to happen, but certainly not this. He, too, felt an urge to cry out when he took in the various inhabitants of the kitchen.

* * *

_Let me know what you think. I'm re-doing much of the writing, but I think you can really tell that I wrote this when I was young. I'm also noticing that my chapters were quiet short. I think I may start combing chapters... We'll see. This is the last one for tonight - more tomorrow. :)_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting, been very busy. Anyhow, hope you enjoy :)_

**Chapter 3: Surprise**

"Jeeze, finally!" Ron and the rest of the Weasleys were standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking rather shaken, no doubt from all the yelling and screaming. "You weren't supposed to be here 'til five. Its barely even light out," said a confused, yet excited Harry.

"I said five, I didn't say p.m...We've been here since five o'clock this morning! We were wondering why you weren't down yet. I was going to go up to your room but mum wouldn't let me," Ron said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

After registering the words, Harry replied, "Oh, well you would have caught me opening birthday gifts. Well let me go and pa-"

"WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?! I DEMAND TO KNOW AT ONCE! AND WHY ARE THEY IN MY KITCHEN AT -" Vernon Dursley checked his watch, "A QUARTER PAST SIX IN THE MORNING?!"

"They are my friends, the Weasley family. They have come to pick me up so I can go to their house for the rest of the holidays. I was going to tell you, but I thought they weren't coming until this evening," Harry calmly explained to his uncle. He, too, would have been angry if a big group of people that he didn't know were in his kitchen when he woke up.

"Well, lets go upstairs and pack!" Harry said, quickly turning and walking away from his disgruntled uncle. He led Ron up the stairs to his room, where Hedwig and the rest of his belongings lay. Ginny followed, not wanting to be in the same room as his aunt and uncle.

"They're mad! Your aunt screamed bloody murder when she saw us. It's not like she's never seen us before. Remember getting off the train in June?" Ginny giggled.

"Well lets get this all packed up here," Harry said, grudgingly. It was far too early for him to be picking up anything, he hadn't been planning on packing til much later.

"Why don't we just ask mum to get this all done? I don't want to be here too long, no offense, but your uncle's a bit scary..." replied Ron with a shudder. Harry nodded his agreement, so, they headed downstairs to ask for help packing.

When they arrived downstairs, it was dead silent. It was eerie, the Dursleys and the Weasleys were just staring at each other. It was weird, and the odd silence was too much for Harry.

"Hem hem," Harry made a little cough, in a poor imitation their old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge, breaking the silence, "Mrs. Weasley? I could use some help packing... It would be a lot quicker if you just used a spell, then we could get going."

"Yes, of course, Harry, dear," she replied, "Now just show me where your things are and we can get this going."

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU WILL NOT USE THAT UN-NATURALNESS IN MY HOUSE!" thundered Uncle Vernon.

"Oh I will do whatever I please!" said Mrs. Weasley, not minding any manners, "Well lets go and get you packed, Harry." She didn't take her eyes off of the Dursley's until they rounded the corner of the hall.

"My room's just over here," Harry replied before stepping into his room. With a flick of her wand, everything flew into the trunk. In contrast from when Harry saw Tonks do this, everything was nice and neat.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, looking around the room to be sure everything was packed. He turned to see that Hedwig was already waiting in her cage. She seemed to know that they were leaving.

"Oh, I think Hedwig's cage needs a thorough cleaning cou-" Mrs. Weasley began before... _CRASH_!

"VERNON! GET THEM OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Aunt Petunia's shrill voice traveled up through the house.

"Or maybe we should just get going and we can clean it when we get home," Mrs. Weasley finished in a hurried tone that told them that she really didn't want to be there any more. "Locomotor Trunks!" hissed Mrs. Weasley, and the trunks sped downstairs in front of them.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs they immediately saw what had made such a loud noise. Fred and George were chuckling rather evil-like in the corner of the kitchen while Aunt Petunia was still screaming about how she wanted them out. Apparently, the twins had decided that it was too quiet and had Apparated right in front of Aunt Petunia, causing her to jump backwards, knocking over a very expensive vase that Uncle Vernon had gotten on a business trip to America.

"Well, we will be on our way then," said Mrs. Weasley, who was obviously trying to hide her satisfaction at the Dursley's discomfort. And with that Mr. Weasley, who hadn't spoken a word since they had arrived, took a very tattered looking hat from inside his cloak. He muttered, "Portus!" and the hat glowed blue for a moment, "Okay everyone, lets go." They all hurried over to Mr. Weasley and put a finger on the hat.

The Dursley's just stood there, with looks of confusion and horror on their faces just as Harry felt that familiar jerk somewhere around his navel. In a second they were gone, and the expressions on the Dursley's faces only deepened.

When they arrived at the Burrow, Harry found himself looking at the familiar kitchen, except something was so very unfamiliar about it. Just the air around the house was different. Like something had slightly changed rather than some other drastic difference. It felt nice to be some where that felt so much more like home, even though no space in the house was to be called his.

* * *

_As always, please review! Any feedback will be MUCH appreciated :)_


End file.
